Roses
by Kayna
Summary: "She crossed her arms over her chest, tears brimming in her eyes. He had gone over the line this time, he could tell that even without looking at her." My first Bulma and Vegeta fic! Please read and review!


Yea, so this fic is a bit short, too. It's my first Vegeta and Bulma romance type fic, so I'm sorry if the characters are a bit out of character or if the story isn't the best. I don't own DBZ. Enjoy!  
  
-Kayna   
  
  
Bulma stomped her way down the stairs, tossing various items at Vegeta as he made his way down the stairs and towards the door. He turned around for a moment, hiding the look of hurt beneath all his pride as he faced his lover. She crossed her arms over her chest, tears brimming in her eyes. He had gone over the line this time, he could tell that even without looking at her. He could feel her tension.  
  
**  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma had whispered, slipping her arms around her mate and resting her head against his shoulder. He had grumbled something under his breath before turning to face her. She looked at him with her wide-blue eyes, a soft smile gracing her lips.  
  
"What is it this time, woman?" He asked, allowing annoyance to creep into his tone of voice. A hurt look entered her eyes, but she pushed it back. Just the kind of response she should have expected from Vegeta.  
  
"I love you, Vegeta." She answered in a soft voice, pulling him closer to her. He laughed softly and pulled out of her embrace, shaking his head slowly before looking back to her.  
  
"So?" Vegeta said, smirking lightly.  
  
**  
  
Vegeta now sat in a dense woods, alone. He had repeated the events again and again in his mind until it made him feel as though he may just break down and cry. Not something the Prince of the Saiyajin race would normally do. If only he could get past his pride... He loved Bulma, he really did. He had never said it to her and this was the first time she had said it to him and he threw it back in her face as though it were nothing.  
  
But it was something... It was more than just three simple words. Those words made the mighty Saiyan's heart skip a beat, sent a tingle down his spine, and made his knees weak. Would he have ever admitted this to his dear Bulma-chan? Of course not. He would hurt her and leave that house, but he would keep his pride.  
  
He gently tossed a stone into the brook below him, a tear falling from his left eye. He shook his head slowly and swiped a hand at the wet drop, cursing inwardly. In the end, was the pride going to be the only thing he had left? What a lonely thought... Normally, he would gladly accept that. A life of fighting with his hard exterior, ruling the universe.  
  
But he had never really desired that after he met Bulma. Sure, she was just there to give birth to his son at first, but in time he had grown to love her deeply. At night, he would wait until she had drifted off into a deep slumber and then he would draw her body close to his own, tracing his fingers through her lovely blue strands of hair and just thanking whoever allowed him to hold such a lovely angel.  
  
Vegeta stood up, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Out of all the things he would miss, he would miss nights with her the most. Just being able to hold her... He couldn't lose her. He had grown too fond of this 'love.' Even if he couldn't keep his pride through this all, he could keep her. In the end isn't that what mattered? To have someone as your own?  
  
**  
  
"I would like to have a dozen red roses! Now give them to me before I blast you to bits!" Vegeta shouted once again at the cashier in the flower shop. The cashier slowly shook his head, laughing gently before returning his gaze to Vegeta.  
  
"That's very nice, but like I said, you'll have to pay. Besides, how in the world could you 'blast me to bits?' Well, spandex boy?" The cashier answered. Vegeta growled lightly before leveling his hand to the man's forehead...  
  
"Well," Vegeta said, walking out of the store with a banquet of roses in his arms. "I got the roses... Now I'll be needing a card and candy." Vegeta said with a dark smirk before heading off to the nearest gift store.  
  
**  
  
Bulma slowly walked into her house, cheeks damp with the tears she had shed that day. She sighed deeply, she didn't like coming to an empty home. She slowly walked over to the door to the living room, pausing as something in the kitchen caught her eye. She turned to see a banquet of red roses set upon the table along with a heart-shaped boxes of candies. She lifted the card off of the gifts and opened it, reading it aloud.  
  
"Bulma-chan," She began. 'He called me chan!' "There is no way I can even begin to start apologizing for the pain I have probably caused you. Who cares about my pride anymore? Bulma-chan..."  
  
Vegeta stepped up behind Bulma, bringing his arms around her before bringing his lips next to Bulma's ear, whispering, "I love you."  



End file.
